CDD Drabble Collection
by Tomocopter
Summary: A selection of drabbles from Danny's time in Hollywood and beyond.
1. Sawyer and Tillie

Tillie had been sitting with Sawyer for hours; the two had been trying on dresses for the premier since soon after both had received their invitations. If they were going, they were going in style. Both were relaxing on her couch, both relieved to have the down time before meeting the others. It would be a tense time for all of them.

Tillie glanced at Sawyer, choosing to ask the questions that had been on her mind since the evening before. 'You haven't heard from Danny, have you?'

'And how exactly would I have?' Looking up Tillie could see she wasn't angry. Just sad.

'Well...I was wondering how we got these invites.'

'How am I to know? Listen, I doubt he had the capacity to get us in here.'

Tillie glanced down, before catching her eye again. 'And what if he is there?'

Sawyer smiled at that. 'I guess I'll just need you to protect him from the others while we catch up.'


	2. Danny and Sawyer - After the Premier

It was impressive how quickly L.B. could get a hold of his lawyers. It had been a little over an hour since the end of the premier, and since then he had already cancelled Darla's contract and signed Five-Movie deals with all of them. There was a reason why Mammoth Studios was the best around.

They had all managed to sneak out the back entrance of the theater, with the agreement that they would all gather at L.B's office the next day. They were tired, and needed some time to rest before any major decisions were made.

Sawyer was getting ready to head home when she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was. She turned to look him in the eye, noticing that for the first time since they had met again that he looked nervous.

'Listen', he said, eyes showing his nerves, 'I know that this was all pretty sudden, and I understand if you don't-'

Sawyer cut him off with a kiss, pressing herself softly against him before looping her arm around his. 'Walk me home?'.


	3. Danny and Sawyer - Dates

Sawyer was coming to realise that Flanagan could be a hard task master.

In truth, right now he was probably just acting tough after so much time spent working with Darla. Almost all of the animals working on his new picture had at one point or another seen him being totally dominated by a little girl. He probably just wanted to prove that he could take control of his cast. She couldn't say it wasn't working.

All of her friends had left hours before. They were less than a week into shooting, and the majority of her scenes were being filmed early, meaning that they were all apart more than they were together. She was finding it hard, but she had to admit that she was enjoying the opportunity to work on her craft without having to worry about her friends. Saying that, she wouldn't mind a little more time with one special someone.

She hurried out of the studios, eager to get home and rest, maybe give Danny a call. That was her plan, but this plan was hindered when she saw the tabby slumped against the wall outside her changing area. He jumped up as he saw her, trying to both get himself and the bouquet he held in order. Daniel Kelly, you're going to make me go soft.

'Well, well, I certainly hope you're here for me. Otherwise you could make a girl jealous.' Danny smiled at that, before handing over the flowers with a little more enthusiasm than was probably necessary, although at this point Sawyer had to admit that she was beginning to find it sweet.

'Well, I was kind of hoping that you might want to, you know, come out for dinner? I've had a couple of free afternoons and I've found a couple of nice restaurants, so I thought we could...' he trailed off, clearly hoping that she would respond and end his misery.

'And the flowers?'

'I can be romantic if I want to! Well, kinda.' He was embarrassed now, and looked away from her while he tried to get his nerves back.

Sawyer had a sudden burst of sympathy for her almost-boyfriend; reaching forward, she placed her hand in his before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 'Anywhere within walking distance? I don't want to take a cab.'


	4. Danny - Family

Danny as good as collapsed onto his bed in the El Greco hotel, grateful for the chance to relax. It had been a long day, between long hours spent in the studio and all too short hours spent with Sawyer. He was more than happy with both of those things, but he did have to admit that he was glad for the break.

He often found it difficult to sleep in his hotel - it was far more quiet than he was used to. As one of five children, particularly in a family which had managed to have two sets of twins within a year, too much silence could leave him feeling uneasy.

He had to admit that he was missing them. His siblings and in-laws had been some of his closest friends, and even with the new, wonderful friends he had in Hollywood he was beginning to miss his buddies back home - especially when most of them were pretty much morally obligated to like him.

***Knock knock***

Danny groaned, barely dragging himself towards his door. Upon opening the door he came face to face with a nervous looking hotel employee, who pushed a telegram into his hands and left, mumbling some apology for disturbing him. Danny looked at the telegram in his hands, and grinned when he saw the return address, immediately tearing it open.

_**Mr. Movie Star,**_

_**We figured we had better give you some official recognition of everything that has happened over the last few weeks. We all knew you could do it Dan, and you can only imagine how proud we are of you. Dad has spent more time bragging to his suppliers than actually doing business over the last few weeks. We may need to see a few of those royalty checks the way he has been acting.**_

_**On a more serious note; get a decent apartment once you can afford to; We plan to pay plenty of visits, so you had better have as much floor space as possible. Don't waste your money; none of us will be able to look at you if you blow more money than any of us could ever dream of seeing on something ridiculous. And finally, seal the deal with that Sawyer of yours; we've never met her and we already like her more than you. (Just kidding - kind of.)**_

_**Mom, Dad, Ben, Josh, Kate, Ciara, Etta, Salli and Paul.**_

****

Danny grinned at the telegram, before pinning it up by his mirror. He might have been a bit generous when talking about his family liking him.


	5. Danny and Sawyer - Photographs

'I can't believe how _cute_ you were!'

'Past tense? I'm offended.'

Danny and Sawyer had found themselves on Sawyer's sitting room floor, sorting through boxes of photographs that her father had sent. In theory she was only supposed to be organising them, but once Danny had arrived any hope of that happening went out the window. She had decided that a little nostalgia wasn't always a bad thing.

Danny seemed to be having a fantastic time as he looked through pictures of Sawyer as a baby, her dance recitals and family photos. 'I really wish we'd gotten to take more photos when I was kid, this is a riot!'

'If any exist I want to see them - call it revenge.'

Danny seemed to go quiet after that, and looking over Sawyer could see why. He was holding one of the few photos that existed of her with her mother. She was probably just about one, sitting on her mother's lap while smiling up with one of those genuine smiles which you only truly see in children.

Danny handed it over to her. 'Do you miss her still?'.

Smoothing the corners out, she set it into place in a photo album. 'Yeah, sometimes. I never really knew her, but sometimes I'm jealous of my friends who can just call up their mothers when they have a problem, you know?'

Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 'I'll have to introduce you to my Mom soon, you'll barely be able to handle the love'.

That got a smile out of her. 'As long as she doesn't hate me. We'll have to get a nice photo taken together so we can make her think I'm taking good care of you.'

'I'll need a copy so I can prove that you're actually real.'


	6. Danny and Sawyer - Home

'Compared to a two day bus ride, getting the train home seems like such a luxury!'

'Thank God you aren't getting a plane with me, I don't know how your fragile system would handle it.'

Danny had brought his suitcase over earlier that morning so he could help Sawyer pack, figuring that it would save them both time in the long run. Well, that was their excuse anyway. Their first several months in Hollywood had been more than kind to both of them, and after much nagging from their families they had both agreed to make the journey home once their latest films had wrapped up - It also helped that if they both left at the same time, it would limit the time they spent apart.

Together the two had finally managed to get her suitcase in order, allowing them both to just slump back on her bed and take a breather for a few moment. 'I really don't understand how you can have that much stuff.'

'Girl thing, you wouldn't understand', she said, before turning on her side to look at him. 'Listen, don't freak out about this, but Dad's planning a trip West in a couple of months.' Danny didn't understand the relevance for a few moments, but it seemed to dawn on him all at once as his face fell.'

Sitting up, Sawyer placed her hands on his shoulders and pinned him down. 'This isn't bad! He just thinks you sound like a nice guy and he wants to meet you because of that, I swear it isn't a bad thing!'

Danny looked unconvinced. 'What if he hates me? You're an only child, he has a big stake here!'

That got a laugh out of Sawyer. 'I think I have it worse here. When we get married you get on in-law, I get like ten. I don't think you get to be the nervous one.' She leaned down to give him a quick kiss before letting him up. 'Now come on and pay attention to me for a while before we both need to go. We'll have to encourage our families to travel in future.'

Danny smiled at her. 'So, "when" we get married, eh?'


	7. Danny - Brothers I

'Hollywood hasn't changed ya; you're still the same ugly son of a gun you were at home!'

Danny laughed, pulling his brother into a tight hug. It had been months since they had seen each other, and absence really did make the heart grow fonder. Even if you wouldn't know it from those two.

Ben was only a year older than Danny, but most would struggle to see any strong resemblance. Ben was tall and stocky; Pop had always said that he never knew a man who looked more like a farmer's son. Danny mom always said that all of her children had the same _joie de vivre,_ and at these moments Danny knew why.

Breaking apart, Ben reached into his bag, pulling out an overly large leather bound book. _Oh no._

'The family photo album dear brother! You and I are going to go meet that lovely young lady of yours and I'm going to bring her on a tour of the life of Danny Kelly! I think she'll especially appreciate three year old you; Dad still calls it your "nudist phase"'.

Danny groaned in embarrassment, following behind his brother. This would be a long trip. Not that he expected sensitivity from Ben, but this was just cruel.

****"Mom also told me that she's ordering ya to take Sawyer back to Kokomo soon. Think she's worried that you might mess this one up too if she doesn't intervene'.


	8. Danny and Sawyer - Brothers II

Danny sat with his face buried in his hands, trying to ignore the peels of laughter coming from the two people he sat with.

'-Dad says that he'd scream the house down if they tried to dress 'im! Always said he was a weird one, the rest of us were always nice and respectable.'

'Trying to be one with nature Danny dearest? I always knew that too much country air could do strange things to a growing boy.'

Danny peaked out at Sawyer and Ben from between his fingers, shooting them an embarrassed smile. The two had gotten on like a house on fire since they had been introduced, probably due to their shared passion of giving Danny a hard time. His brother had taken out his photo album, and everything had just gone downhill from there.

The photos kept coming, and Sawyer had gotten suitably distracted by a picture of a five year old Danny dancing around their kitchen, clearly lost in the moment. 'Haven't changed much, have you?' she quipped, but a softness came over her face at that, as if s

he suddenly remembered how much affection she had for the man sitting across from her.

Ben seemed to just about register the change in tone, and turned towards Sawyer. 'Tell me, what do you see in this guy here? I hate to think of a girl as smart and as pretty as you getting stuck with my baby brother.'

Sawyer laughed at that, but in the same moment reached across to lightly hold Danny's fingers, running a thumb over the back of his hand. 'You do make a compelling argument. Still, I must say he's far from the worst guy I've ever met.

That got a grin out of Danny. He and his siblings loved to tease each other, and it was rare to get a sincere comment out of anyone when they got on a roll. Always nice to feel appreciated.

Ben gave a hearty laugh at that, clapping Sawyer lightly on the back. 'Mom'll be glad to hear that! She's relieved to know that there's someone around who might actually stick with 'im! Plus I think you're already my favourite in-law, so I wouldn't mind if you stuck around...'


End file.
